


The Perfect Reminder

by Blue M Hart (ThePreciousHeart)



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePreciousHeart/pseuds/Blue%20M%20Hart
Summary: Trevor lets it slip that the best head he's ever gotten was from a stripper. Michael decides to jog his memory.





	The Perfect Reminder

       When Trevor walks through the door to Michael’s house, he doesn’t need to shout out to know where Michael is. The sounds of gunfire, revving cars, and witty dialogue drift from the living room, and Trevor follows them. Michael is lounging on the couch, his arms slung over the back and his feet up. He’s wearing one of his best suits, except the jacket’s missing and some of the shirt’s buttons are undone. Satisfaction grows within Trevor at the sight. _All dressed up, and nowhere to go._ When it comes to date nights, that’s exactly the way he likes it.

       “Heyyy, Trevor,” Michael greets Trevor as he enters. “What took you so long?”

       “Had to make a detour.” Trevor heads for the couch. “One of the girls needed a ride home.” As Trevor sits down, Michael moves his arm to his side, without looking away from the TV, so that Trevor has room to sling his arm around his shoulders. The small motion pleases Trevor more than he can express. He’s never expected Michael to grow so in sync with him.

       “Oh really?” Michael says, cocking his head to the side. “You get anything out of that?”

       “Michael, c’mon,” Trevor scoffs. “I ain’t that type of guy. Can’t an honest strip club owner drive one of his employees home without expecting any sexual favors in return?” Cuddling up to Michael, he stares at the TV screen, trying to determine if he’s seen this movie before or if it looks familiar because it’s derivative. If only Michael had made popcorn. Now that would be charmingly domestic. “Besides, if I was looking for action I’d go to Nikki, not Infernus.”

       He’d said it only to harmlessly rile Michael up, but when Michael responds after a brief pause, it sounds as if he’s touched a nerve. “Nikki?”

       “Yeah, you know her?” _You oughta, considering how well she knows you._ “Nice girl. Super hot, gives head like the best of ‘em…”

        “Really?” Now Michael sounds genuinely perturbed. “The _best_ of ‘em.”

       Nodding, Trevor turns his head to find Michael squinting back at him.

       “Don’t think I’ve forgotten the last time you said that.”

       _The last time?_ Confusion fills Trevor- he doesn’t think he’s ever discussed such things with Michael before- until it eventually dawns on him what Michael is referring to. “Wait, wait wait wait. Did I tell _you_ that?” He chuckles. “That was yeeeaaaars ago, Mikey. The memory fades so fast…”

       “Yeah, back in those glory days you’re always going on about,” Michael says dryly. He lifts the remote and hits the mute button, silencing the TV mid-action. The gesture impresses Trevor. Michael means business if he’s more interested in talking than watching a movie. But when Trevor catches the hard, hungry glint in his eye, he has a feeling it’s not talking that Michael wants to do.

        “I think you need a little reminder,” says Michael. Without warning, he grabs Trevor’s crotch, and Trevor bursts into a fit of childish giggling. “Ah, _jealousy!_ I _like_ it!”

        “Shut up.” Deftly, Michael undoes Trevor’s zipper. It doesn’t take him long to find what he’s looking for. The moment Michael touches Trevor’s cock, a delicious thrill runs up Trevor’s spine. A stupid grin lights his face as Michael pulls his pants down.

        Slowly, Michael begins to stroke Trevor’s cock. With each light touch, Trevor’s breath grows heavier. He startles slightly as Michael nuzzles his face into his neck, sucking on his bare flesh. This is certainly different. Usually Trevor’s the one to give Michael hickeys, not vice versa. He lets out a low chuckle as Michael’s teeth graze his lower neck. “What would Amanda say if she knew what we were doing right here on her favorite sofa?”

         “She don’t live here anymore,” Michael murmurs in Trevor’s ear. “She can’t complain.” His voice, so raspy and so ragged and so _beautiful,_ sends a rush of heat rising to Trevor’s skin.

       “What about the kids?” he says.

        “Aw, screw the kids.” Again Michael nips at Trevor, punctuating the ceaseless rhythm of his hand’s motion. “Only, don’t take that literally.”

       Trevor is about to remark that he’d never hurt a hair on darling Tracy or Jimmy’s heads, but the way Michael is touching him doesn’t exactly make him eager to hold a conversation. His head slumps against the back of the couch, and Michael smiles.

       “Oh, look who’s getting happy for big daddy.”

       “You keep calling yourself that, I won’t be happy for much longer,” Trevor retorts. Though Michael isn’t wrong. He’s getting hard and growing more eager every second, thanks to Michael’s delicate fingers.

        _Fingers._ Wait. Trevor lifts his head to meet Michael’s eyes. “Thought you were going to suck it, eh?”

       “Impatient little fucker,” Michael sighs, but with that, he pulls his hand away. Deprived of pleasure, Trevor almost wishes he hadn’t said anything, until Michael gets up. He leans to kiss the top of Trevor’s forehead, before kneeling and spreading Trevor’s legs.

       In no time, Michael’s tongue is traveling down Trevor’s cock. It’s not quite as satisfying as his hand’s grip, but the mere fact that _Michael’s_ doing this leaves Trevor overjoyed. _Who knew all I had to do was make him jealous?_ He hums contentedly as Michael gradually increases the pace. His smoldering, half-lidded eyes are all Trevor can see, and the sight sends an unbearable twinge through him.

       Pausing, Michael turns the full force of those eyes onto Trevor. “Enjoying yourself up there, T?”

       “Fuck _yeah.”_ Trevor’s heart pounds as Michael lowers his head. He licks up the sweat between Trevor’s thighs, before finally taking Trevor’s cock into his mouth and sucking on the tip. Trevor’s breath stutters in his throat. He places his hand on Michael’s head, intending to guide him, but as he had when he moved his arm, Michael positions himself as if he’s read Trevor’s mind. He moans softly, and Trevor feels the vibrations in his skin.

       “Oh, T, you taste amazing for someone who’s never had a shower in his life.” Before Trevor can muster a “fuck you,” Michael swirls his tongue across the head of Trevor’s cock and all thoughts scatter. Frantically Trevor grabs at Michael’s hair, trying to get him to take more of it, but Michael breaks away.

       “What’d I tell you about being impatient?” he says, and Trevor’s cock twitches. _Fuck,_ he never knew how much he liked seeing Michael this way. Until now.

       His voice comes out shakier than he’d intended. “You gonna punish me, sugar tits?”

       Michael’s tongue runs across his lower lip, which sends another twinge through Trevor. _Fucking hell, he’s sexier than some miserable old bastard has any right to be._

       “Bet you’d love that, ya masochist.”

       Trevor nods emphatically. “Well, what are you waiting for? Are you just gonna sit there?”

       In lieu of a verbal response, Michael lowers his head again, moving down an inch. For a second Trevor is disappointed that Michael won’t go any further, but as Michael sucks him off, he quickly realizes it doesn’t matter. He’s as hard as he can get, and it’s becoming difficult to stay quiet. Gently Trevor rocks his hips to meet Michael’s rhythm, groaning softly.

       _“_ God, that feels so good… Don’t you fucking stop.”

       Michael complies, but only for a moment. He then straightens up, leaving Trevor’s cock exposed and aching. Trevor groans louder, just barely stopping himself from lifting his hand and continuing on his own.

       “What’d I just s-”

       _“Shhhh.”_ Michael reaches between Trevor’s legs and begins to softly stroke his balls. Trevor jerks, tremors running through him. _“Agh…” He’s not playing fair. Goddammit, Michael, you know what that does to me…_ In fact, Trevor would call Michael out right now if he wasn’t so… preoccupied.

       “Oh yeah,” Michael murmurs, with a nigh-imperceptible trace of smugness. “Ringing any bells, Trevor? You used to love it when I’d do this.” He slowly slides to the floor again, moving his fingers to grip the base of Trevor’s shaft and angling his head into position. Mere inches away, his breath is warm on Trevor’s crotch, and Trevor struggles not to push Michael’s face down.

       “Going down on you, making you come again and again…” Michael traces one of Trevor’s veins with his tongue, causing Trevor’s mouth to fall open as another groan racks him. “Makes you miss the good old days, huh? But I never got to do it as often as I wanted.” His voice drops to a low, sultry whisper that drives Trevor wild. “I would have had you anywhere, anytime.”

       Between each statement, Michael swipes his tongue across Trevor’s cock, earning him a series of increasingly loud moans. “Holed up in our shitty-ass motel room, waiting for the snow to stop.”

       “Oh…”

       “In the front seat of our getaway car after a job well done.”

       “Ohhh…”

       “Right in the middle of a score.” Michael squeezes the base of Trevor’s cock, and Trevor nearly jumps. “Right there with the bullets flying and the police shouting, and you spattered in blood and that wild look in your eye. Fuck, I would have taken you right there, I really would.” With that, Michael begins to vigorously suck on Trevor’s cock, and Trevor can hardly stand it.

        “Ohhh _hhh_.” It’s a long, drawn-out moan, straight from the back of Trevor’s throat. He really wants to come, but Michael backs off at the last second, leaving him pounding his fists into the cushion beneath him. “ _Fuck!_ Fuck, fuck…”

       “Yeah, you like it like that, don’t you,” Michael mutters, and _god,_ if Trevor wasn’t so hard already, that would have done it for him. “Fucking _fuck!”_ He meets Michael’s intense eyes, hoping that Michael can see how desperate he is to finish. A satisfied smirk plays across Michael’s lips as he grabs Trevor’s throbbing cock.

       “Always loved being teased. I’m gonna make you beg for it, like a goddamn whore.” He leans in to kiss the tip of Trevor’s cock, so briefly that there’s no time for Trevor to grab his head and shove him back down. His moans turn into a needy whine. _Is this how you talk to Amanda,_ floats through his brain, but he doesn’t have it in him to joke around. Not now.

       “God, Mikey, I- I admit it, okay? You’re better than Nikki!”

      “Fuckin’ A right.” There’s a confidence, bordering on cockiness, in Michael’s voice, as he slowly trails a finger down Trevor’s shaft. “You better _believe_ I’m fucking better than Nikki.” He swipes a drop of pre-cum from the head and proceeds to kiss it off his finger, which turns Trevor on so much that he grits his teeth, exhaling shakily. The glimmer in Michael’s eyes suggests that he’s getting a kick out of seeing Trevor in this state. His hands form fists. _Oh, I bet you LOVE this-_

Michael grips Trevor’s knees, pressing him firmly into the couch. His grip feels tight enough to bruise, and Trevor relishes the thought. At last, Michael buries his face between Trevor’s thighs again, swallowing his cock whole. The warmth of Michael’s mouth is more than Trevor can bear. _Exactly what I’ve been missing._ He begins to thrust into Michael’s mouth, unconcerned with the possibility of choking him. If he remembers correctly, Michael can handle it. His movements grow rougher and his groans louder as Michael responds eagerly, taking Trevor as deep as he can.

       Just when Trevor can’t get any closer to the edge, Michael withdraws, turning Trevor’s cry of pleasure into one of profound frustration.

        “Fuck you, Michael, _don’t stop-”_ Each word is little more than a gasping moan. “I want- I- I _need-”_

Michael’s pulled his head away, but his hands are still on Trevor’s knees, holding him in place as he writhes. “I didn’t hear the magic word.”

       _“Please!!_ Pleasepleaseplease just make me come, M-” Nearly enraged now, Trevor grabs the back of Michael’s head, but Michael is already there, enthusiastically resuming the action. The instant his mouth closes around Trevor’s cock, Trevor begins thrusting again.

       “Oh god, Michael, I- _ahhhhhhhh…”_

He comes hard, shaking and panting, with Michael’s name on his lips. For a blessedly long moment, he’s blissfully unaware of anything- his surroundings, his troubles, even his own identity.

       When the room stops spinning, Trevor opens his eyes to find that he’s alone. Over his heavy breathing and galloping heart, he picks up on the sound of running water. A needle of annoyance pierces his post-orgasm haze.

       “What the fuck?” Trevor calls. “Why didn’t you swallow it?”

        “Hey, _you_ know I don’t do that,” Michael retorts from the other room. Trevor hears him shut the faucet off. “What, Nikki was so good you forgot that, too?”

       “How should I know?” Trevor says, staring down at his now limp, still tingling cock. He’s got to hand it to Michael- even though he didn’t swallow his load, he managed to take it all. “I’ve never been with Nikki.”

       He hears footsteps, shortly followed by the sight of Michael himself, disbelief etched across his face. “You’re shitting me.”

       Trevor shakes his head. “Nnnnnope.”

       He gleefully watches Michael’s disbelief turn to surprise, and finally to a sort of harried outrage. His shoulders tense. “You’re a fucking asshole, you know that?”

       “Oh, please,” Trevor snorts, standing up on shaky legs. “You just _tortured_ me, and somehow _I’m_ the asshole.”

        “You were asking for it.” Michael walks over, slapping Trevor’s ass on the way. He tumbles down onto the couch and searches for the remote. “Don’t feel like you have to return the favor. We’ve already missed half the movie.”

      “Aw, jeez, Mikey,” Trevor grumbles. “Anything for you.” But he can’t say he’s not satisfied. Michael was right- he’d needed that reminder.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Trevor is weirdly respectful of his employees at the Vanilla Unicorn- never taking advantage, helping them out if they ask, refusing private dances because he's seeing someone... That being said, their booty call scenes are very... inspirational. Also I think Michael seems kind of OOC, but for some reason I find the thought of him being confident and dominant to be very sexy (and I believe Trevor agrees).


End file.
